


Bring Me A Dream

by AlIons_y



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlIons_y/pseuds/AlIons_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has died, but that doesn't really stop her. Post Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Edited] Please feel free to leave comments and feedback. Much appreciated!

It was so quiet. The Mass Relays were destroyed, the Reapers were gone, and the galaxy was filled with a silence so profound, it was deafening. He looked out at the barren sky wondering, hoping that the strange human who saved the galaxy on multiple occasions, defied death, created treaties no one had ever been able to, and had worked her way into his heart was still out there. How could she not? She was Commander Shepard, a hero, an icon, and a friend to all she met.  
Liara approached him cautiously as she returned from the ship. Her being the new shadow broker she was trying to get news on Shepard. She didn't say a word as she sat beside him. With the grim face she wore, Garrus didn't want to hear what she had learned. The uneasy silence between them continued to build until it became unbearable.

"Garrus?" she began. Garrus didn't turn to look at her, didn't speak. He just stared up at the stars. "Garrus, I know you and Shepard were…" she paused as if to steady herself as the tears formed in her eyes she took a deep breath. "She did it, she saved us all, but she..." her voice shook as the tears fell freely. “She’s gone.” And there it was. The dreadful words he wished he would never hear.  
"Thank you, Liara," then he stood and started to walk away.  
"Garrus, are you…"  
"I should be getting to work," he said not breaking his stride. Liara watched him painfully, knowing that this affected him more than he would ever say. She wrapped her arms around herself sorrowfully and wept as the grief overcame her. 

\-------

Garrus worked and worked until his eyes could hardly remain open. It was late when Garrus returned; even in this brief moment of stillness he found his way up to her quarters. The room that was once full of laughter, sorrow, and excitement was now an empty shell. 

If she were just another fallen comrade it wouldn't have been as hard to accept and respect the decision, but Shepard, she was much more than that. He remembered the first time Shepard died on him. He mourned his friend, but it was something he had come to accept. That feeling seemed light years away now. For one bitter moment he wished he had never fallen in love with her, but his heart ached even more at the thought. 

He shook his head and finally laid down. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Garrus was suddenly far away. A bar. It was empty; just him and a drink sitting in front of him. With a heavy sigh he took a drink and, it tasted faintly of a drink he vaguely remembered.

As he set his drink back down a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. “This seat taken?”  
He looked over and there she was, as beautiful as the night she danced with him in a bar just like this one. "Shepard…” he looked at her and caressed her cheek. She leaned into it and he felt it. It felt so real. “You died.”

"I have my ways of working around that."

Garrus laughed for a brief moment and she looked at him with a smile, but like his own, it was bittersweet. "So, what are you?" he began. "A ghost or a figment of my imagination to keep me from going insane?"

"A bit of both," she answered, her eyes never wavering from his. As if this moment was just as precious to her as it was to him. "You seemed like you needed a drink.”

"Well it’s not everyday that the love of your life dies saving the galaxy,” he couldn’t keep the bitterness from his tone.

"Garrus,” she took his hand in hers. The warmth seemed all too real. “You can’t keep this up. You were even calibrating the ships guns. What are you going to shoot with that thing?"

"We don't know what's lurking in this place we landed in. I had to make sure we were ready."

"Garrus, that gun would blast whatever creature on that planet to oblivion."

"At least it would make me feel better."

Shepard laughed heartily at that. "I miss you, but you need to stop working yourself to the bone like this," she added the last bit with caution.

"Sorry Shepard, I guess it's harder to live without you than I thought," his voice choked a little at that. Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around him and provide familiar warmth. The scent of her hair, her soft cheek resting against his chest, and the sound of her sigh, it almost made him forget this was all a dream.

"I promised you’d never be alone, didn’t I?” Garrus wrapped his arms around her and, Spirits, the feeling was phenomenal. It was like she was there with him. 

“But I need you to make a promise.”

“Anything,” he clung tighter to her, feeling her slip away, even now.

"You have to live. I didn't give up everything for you to be unhappy, Garrus. And when you reach the end of the line, I'll be waiting for you here.”

"It’ll be tough, but I promise."

"Good,” she said as she pulled back briefly to gently kiss him. When she pulled back she wore a brilliant smile for him. “Wake up," her voice became an echo again and he felt her leaving his arms.

The bar vanished and Shepard along with it as he opened his eyes to see EDI peering in the room. "Garrus, it is time to wake up. Joker requires your assistance."  
Garrus lay still for a moment, trying to keep the feeling of Shepard in his arms for as long as possible, but that soon faded as well. Finally, he rose from the bed and looked at the most perplexed EDI, he gave a small laugh. 

"Is there something humoring you?" she asked curiously.

"Just a dream, EDI."

**Author's Note:**

> I work I made in defiance of the original endings of ME3 back when it was first released. 
> 
> Original Post made at: http://kaydenm.deviantart.com/art/Bring-Me-A-Dream-294735831
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
